Me and Mr Stark
by Annimo2009
Summary: Lo que estaban haciendo era incorrecto y ambos los sabían, pero no podían dejarlo. El sentimiento era más fuerte.


Hola a todo el mundo!

Al fin salí de vacaciones, pero eso no es lo importante. Les traigo este pequeño OneShot que lleva dando vueltas en mi cabeza desde hace dos semanas y al fin hoy me senté a escribirla. Está recién salido de mi cabeza, así que espero no haber dejado pasar errores y que sea coherente. Si el título les suena de algo es porque se me ocurrió escuchando la canción "Me and Mrs. Jones", la versión de Michael Bublé; y sí, se parece muchísimo a la canción.

Espero que les guste.

Advertencias: No es un fic feliz como mis otras historias y podría tomarse como AU.

 **Disfruten su lectura :D**

* * *

 **Me and Mr. Stark**

 **OneShot**

* * *

Sentado allí, esperando por su acompañante, trató de recordar cuando había comenzado todo aquello. Simplemente no podía recordarlo. Había pasado tanto tiempo, que ya no podía. Solo sabía que estaba allí, como cada día, a la misma hora y en el mismo lugar, esperando por él.

Había algo entre ellos y lo sabía. Lo había notado la primera vez que sus miradas se habían cruzado en aquella fiesta; desde que lo había visto con ella a su lado. Sabía que lo que estaban haciendo era incorrecto, pero no podía evitarlo. Era un riesgo que merecía la pena correr y que ninguno era capaz de dejar. Era algo tan fuerte que ya no había forma de terminarlo.

Miró impaciente una vez más el reloj de pared; las seis veintinueve. Faltaba un minuto.

Cada día se encontraban en aquella cafetería, perdida del resto del mundo, a la misma hora. Ese lugar era su pequeño refugio, en el que podían pasar desapercibidos y no corrían el riesgo de encontrarse a nadie conocido.

La campañilla de la puerta sonó y miró esperanzado hacia ella. El Señor Stark estaba allí, vistiendo impecable como cada tarde en su traje de oficina. Le vio mirar en todas direcciones; no estaba buscándole a él, pues siempre estaba en la misma mesa, escondido en el fondo de la cafetería. Se aseguraba de que no hubiera alguien conocido, pero él ya lo había hecho por ambos. Sonrió. Siempre era igual. Le observó caminar a paso decidido hacia el fondo del lugar, hacia él. Se sentó frente a él e inmediatamente una de sus manos se entrelazó con la suya.

Su café ya estaba allí, así que nadie los interrumpiría.

Se miraban con ojos soñadores y, como cada tarde, comenzaron a hablar de sus sueños y de lo que harían en el futuro. Ese futuro que construirían juntos. Cada día esos sueños crecían y crecían hasta dañar su corazón un poco más. Había una gran casa en un bonito lugar y muchas cosas más en las que le encantaría creer.

Una canción comenzó a sonar. La misma canción que había sonado cuando sus miradas se cruzaron por primera vez en aquella fiesta, tanto tiempo atrás. Su canción favorita. La de ambos.

Se dedicaron una sonrisa.

Sus manos, siempre unidas, era el único contacto físico entre ellos. El peligro de ser descubiertos siempre presente. Sus miradas, sin embargo, nunca abandonaban la del otro.

Sabía que todo aquello no era bueno. Tenía perfectamente claro que no debían elevar tanto sus esperanzas o el dolor de la caída sería demasiado fuerte como para reponerse. Ellos no tenían un futuro juntos y ambos lo sabían, pero nunca hablaban de ello. Cada día, por un breve momento, podían fingir que todo aquello era real. Podían fingir que sus sentimientos por el otro eran tan fuertes como para que sus sueños juntos pudieran concretarse.

Perdido en la voz del Señor Stark, el tiempo pasó tan rápido que no se dio cuenta de que había llegado la hora de separarse. El Señor Stark tenía obligaciones y responsabilidades, al igual que él. Se miraron una vez más, sabiendo que debía ser la última. Que debían irse y no volver a verse porque aquello que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos estaba mal, pero nuevamente ninguno dijo nada al respecto.

Le vio levantarse y poco a poco sintió su mano alejarse de la suya.

―Mañana. ―Escuchó el ronco susurro de aquel hombre. ―Mismo lugar.

Siempre era lo mismo. Siempre se despedían de aquella forma. Las mismas palabras cada día. Y siempre se decía que no debía contestar, que debía resistir y terminar con aquella situación que le estaba partiendo el alma en dos. Pero la verdad era que no podía dejar de verlo. No podía porque lo que tenían se había vuelto demasiado fuerte.

―Misma hora. ―Respondió.

Vio los ojos del Señor Stark brillar con felicidad y culpa al mismo tiempo. Sabía que ese hombre esperaba que fuera él quien terminara con todo aquello. ¿Por qué? Porque el Señor Stark no era capaz de hacerlo. Lo veía en sus ojos y en sus palabras, en esos sueños llenos de esperanza que planeaba cada tarde junto a él. Esos sueños que jamás podrían concretarse por más que lo desearan.

Se dijo, una vez más, que al día siguiente no estaría allí, pero en el fondo sabía que se mentía a sí mismo.

Le vio dar media vuelta y separarse definitivamente de él. Le observó, como cada tarde, salir por la puerta y desaparecer. Se había ido. El Señor Stark había tomado su camino de regreso a casa, con su esposa y su hijo, y él haría lo mismo de regreso a la suya, con su prometida.

* * *

 **Jueves 18 de Enero, 2018.**


End file.
